Kids Will Be Kids
by Sillygurl1021
Summary: Max, Neil, and Nikki are up to their shinanigans again. David tries to catch them but in the process encounter something that will show a different side of Max. A genuine side that will show that even though he acts tough, he's still a kid. R&R Please! If you want more! ;)


Running. Neil, Nikki, and, Max run. From who you may ask? From David. What did they do? Oh nothing. All they did was stuff his shorts full of peanut butter and his boots full of jelly. They stood around watching him and once he fell for it, they couldn't help but crack up, causing them to be exposed. David quickly turned their way as they made a run for it. Putting on his boots full of jelly, he didn't realise the feeling of something squishy until he started running for them.

"Max! Neil! Nikki! You three get back here and apologise for vandalising my clothing with peanut butter and jelly!" he yelled as he chased after them. While Neil was trying to keep up, Nikki was jumping and laughing as she slapped a branch here and there, Max right behind her as he had a grin from their mischievous ways.

" C... Can we stop?..." Neil tried to catch his breath. "This isn't funny anymore. This is tiring." he tries his best to keep up. Max looked back and was still able to see David.

"Not yet." he looked around. "Let's climb that tree!" Max point at a somewhat hidden tree.

"Already on it!" Nikki was climbing as the other two just got to it. "C'mon slow pokes! Davids getting close!" she helped Neil up as him and Max were trying to catch their breathe.

"Thank God." he said as Max shushed him. The three stood quiet, with the exception of Nikki giggling. David passed them for a moment as Max smiled devilishly with their supposed success at escaping but then David stepped back right in front of them. Max put his hand on his forehead with a sigh and his other hand on Nikki's mouth to shut her giggling up.

"Now why do I feel as though they are here?" David put his hands on his hips as he wondered and then a squish was felt on his shorts and his shoes. "Oh Darnit. Now I'm going to have to figure out how to get this stickiness off of me." David pulled his shorts a bit and squigled his toes to feel the nasty texture of the PBJ. Max couldn't help but inwardly chuckled as Neil and Nikki just stared at him with a glare. Being caught, Max got his composure and kept his eye on David. There was a small river next to the tree and David decided to clean himself a bit then and there. He smiled and walked towards it.

"He's not going to?" Neil asked forshadowing what David would do.

"Hmmm gnnnnnn guuu nuuu." Nikki tried saying getting a confused look from the boys. Max pulled his hand away from her mouth. "He's gonna go nude!" she whispered a bit loud for David to stop himself as he was unzipping his shorts to look around but shrugged it off as he continued. Max and Neil both had their hands on Nikki's mouth to keep her quiet.

"Ewww." The three whispered in sync as David took his cloths off to only having his boxers and shirt on. He put his shorts aside on a rock as he started cleaning his shoes with the water.

"Uhhhh Ummm... guys..." Neil pointed with a shakey tone.

"What?" Max let out a bit annoyed as he looked at the direction Neil pointed. His eyes widened as a big grizzly bear started creeping it's way towards them. "Holy shit..." Max said as he scooted back a bit, releasing his hand from Nikkis mouth.

"Look at the monster!" Nikki said aloud as she was getting a closer look as she inched to it, still on the tree. The bear went towards Davids shorts as it started sniffing and licking the peanut butter from it. David was too busy humming his stupid song to even realise. When he finished cleaning his boots he turned only to see the giant beast.

"Oh my..." David slowly paced backwards so the bear wouldn't see him but it didn't do anything really since the bear glanced at him within that moment. "Oh... Ummm... Calm down there Mr Grizzly." he slowly backed away as it started sniffing, not towards David, but towards the tree. It turned its head.

"Were screwed." Max let out.

"Were dead!" Neil couldn't help but let out, causing the bear to growl as it stood on its hind legs to reach the top of the tree.

"Oh no! The kids!" David said aloud as he looked around to try and find a distraction. Just then.

"Come at me you fur beast!" Nikki jumped off the tree and on the bears back. "Whoa there!" she smiled as the bear was trying to buck he off as it growled. Then, she claimed dominance. She but its ear. Amazed and terrified at the same time, David just stood back. Max and Neil were nearly kneeling on the edge of the tree branches, in astonishment of the usual Nikki.

"Nikki! Let it go already!" Max yelled at her. She turned and gave him a thumbs up as she let go and was thrown towards David. He was able to catch her as the bear ran away.

"Nikki! You don't just jump on a grizzly bear and claim dominance!" David said in a stern tone.

"Eh. Someone had to." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Ahhhhh!" Max and Neil suddenly let out as they fell off the tree and onto the floor. Covered in leaves as Neil landed atop of Max. Neil quickly stood up and waited for Max to saying something, like usual.

"S-Sorry Max." he said with his hands together as David and Nikki stared. Suddenly, the most amazing thing happened. As he sat up he started to laugh. Not devilishly laugh but genuinely laugh, like a child. Like the kid he is. Caught off gaurd, Nikki and Neil just looked at each other for a moment and then followed his lead.

"Fuck" Max was talking as he laughed. "That was scary as hell! I thought I was going to shit bricks!" Max continued laughing with the other two. David couldn't believe his eyes. Max was laughing. He put his hand to his mouth and started tearing up. Catching his breath, Max wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes and looked at David who was at the brink of crying. Realising he just let himself be vulnerable, he had his annoyed look and pointed at David.

"Stop!" he yelled at him. "Don't look too into this David!" he demanded as David swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "And for fucks sake! Put some cloths on!" Max finished as David looked down at himself and quickly washed the last of his cloths and put them on. Heading back towards the camp, the three were walking in front of David. Neil and Nikki were teasing Max for laughing.

"Max! You should be more normal more often! It was really sweet that you had such a nice laugh and not an ass laugh!" Nikki splurted poking at his shoulder. Neil chuckled.

"Yeah Max. You actually seemed like a normal kid for once." he admitted. Annoyed, Max waved his hands around to stop the teasing.

"Won't you two just be quiet already! I was hystwrical and crazy! We almost died! I told you all not to look too into it so drop it!" he shoved his hands back in his sweater pocket and he nearly stomped away from them. Neil and Nikki just laughed as they walked behind him.

"Oh Max." David smiled and chuckled himself. "No matter how much you hide it and try to be the tough guy, your still a kid." he followed the three as he was overjoyed at the improvement Max has made over summer when it comes to his emotions. "Oh." He remembered. "Just letting you three know, once we get to the camp, you three will be helping me clean the cafeteria as your punishment!" he told them. All her heard was an 'awwww' and occasional cursing from them. "Yup. Kids will be kids." David said to himself.

 **A/N:** Just a quick one shot of your favorite kid Max being a kid. Let me know your thoughts lol. Ba-Bye Luvs!


End file.
